Red As You Bleed-Katniss the Vampire Slayer Episode 1
by jypzrose
Summary: "Listen, Sweetheart. He's not your typical vampire." Haymitch said. "What do you mean?" Katniss' grey eyes scanned the library, taking in her friend's frightened, concerned faces, her watcher's resigned expression and finally, Gale, her ex-vampire boyfriend with a soul-almost guilty face. "Peeta," Gale said with a tired sigh. "He's killed two slayers." PIP DAY ONE RED


**Red As You Bleed: Katniss the Vampire Slayer Episode 1**

**Author: Jypzrose**

**Rating-NC-17/M violence, language and sexy bits**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Hunger Games. Or BTVS.**

**Written for Prompts in Panem Day 1-Red**

**AN-yeah, I'm on crack. Enjoy.**

"_Listen, Sweetheart. He's not your typical vampire." Haymitch said. _

"_What do you mean?" Katniss' grey eyes scanned the library, taking in her friend's frightened, concerned faces, her watcher's resigned expression and finally, Gale, her ex-vampire boyfriend with a soul-almost guilty face._

"_Peeta," Gale said with a tired sigh. "He's killed two slayers."_

* * *

><p>"Slayer," The voice shot out of the dark, the timber almost as deep as the shadows he stood in. Katniss' eyes followed the sound to the orange glow of the cigarette he was smoking, the acidic tang of the smoke burning her nose. Her heart pounded in her chest, her nerves more jittery now than when she'd first learned she'd been called.<p>

Vampire Slayer. That was her. And here she was in the cemetery, meeting for possibly the last time, one of the greatest foe's she'd ever faced.

Her grey eyes followed the arc of orange as it sailed away from deft fingers. The heavy sound of his boots on the hard cemetery ground drew her gaze back to him. She knew he was exaggerating the sound, ever the showman, Peeta. After all, he was a creature of the night and he had to be able to blend seamlessly with the world around him. A hunter. Like herself.

He melted out of the shadows, stepping out for her to see him fully. He wasn't tall, but he was broad, his body beneath the leather duster he wore almost chiseled to perfection. How she knew that, she didn't want to think about. Faded black denim encased his muscular thighs and a blood red t-shirt stretched across his chest. The moon glinted off the near white of his hair. It fell carelessly across his smooth, pale forehead, almost obscuring his impossibly blue eyes. He studied her with a glint in those ocean eyes that Katniss didn't even want to contemplate.

"Peeta," Katniss tossed her long dark braid off her shoulder and leveled her silver eyes on his. "This is over. Tonight."

He grinned at her, wide and mocking, his eyes flashing gold as his inner demon begged to come out and play. She felt her pulse trip at the sight and the excitement of the oncoming battle had her blood racing in her veins. She could tell the moment his senses picked up on it. His nostrils flared, his eyes narrowed and a look of pleasure coasted across his face.

"You smell delicious, Slayer." Peeta took an appreciative sniff of the air and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. His incredibly full, pink bottom lip.

_Stop it, Katniss. Bad Slayer,_ she admonished herself. She'd had her share of vampire kisses, from a vamp that had been cursed with a soul by Gypsy's. Unfortunately, that soul had an escape clause and if Gale was ever truly happy, his soul went bye-bye. Which was how she got stuck with Peeta being here in the first place.

_"You reek of a soul," Peeta spat the words harshly into the face of the taller vamp. Gale looked angry and broody, his large hands fisted as he regarded the blond in front of him. "I didn't think the rumors were true, but here you are." Peeta sneered, his demon visage horrible in the streetlamp. His minions had them circled, trapping the Slayer, Gale and her witch friend Delly between them._

"_What the hell are you doing, here, Peeta?" Gale ground out, his own dark eyes flashing yellow._

"_Well, seeing as how you're my fucking sire, I figured I'd come see for myself if what they said was true. That you're fucking the Slayer and acting like her lap vamp." His golden eyes drifted lewdly over Katniss' slight frame, causing a shudder of revulsion to shake her._

"_Back off, Peeta." Gale growled, stepping in front of her. It annoyed and thrilled her at the same time. After all, hello, Slayer. On the other hand, it was nice to have a guy try to protect her a little. Even if it was unfounded._

"_Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to kill her now." Peeta grinned. Katniss rolled her eyes but couldn't quite fight the little jab of fear at his words. "Oh and she does look like a fun one, doesn't she?" Peeta said almost to himself. Gale growled again, the sound deep and authoritative and Katniss didn't miss the split second of faltering on Peeta's part at the sound of it. "Save it, Gale. You're not my master anymore."_

_Peeta stepped away, his demon melting back to let the face of a nineteen-year-old slide back into place. Katniss couldn't help the gasp she let out. He was beautiful._

_Both Peeta and Gale heard it. Katniss pulled her face into a bored expression, her fist tightening on the stake in her hand. Peeta grinned again, his tongue tucked between his blunt, human teeth, his eyes holding a new appreciation for her. Gale looked pained._

"_Be seeing you." Peeta said, snapping his fingers. He and his minions disappeared into the night leaving the three friends to wonder what he was up too._

"Don't be gross, Peeta." Katniss spat, ignoring the way his words had washed over her like warm water.

"You know you like it. Vamp hag that you are." He shot back, taking a step forward. Katniss dropped back, raising her fists and eyeing him warily. Peeta tsked his tongue, his gaze raking over her. "I do like the things you choose to slay in, those sweetheart."

Katniss suddenly felt overexposed in her skirt and tank top. Of course, the outfit probably was far from practical, but that never stopped her before. She was 18 for fuck's sake. Who said she couldn't kick vamp ass and look good doing it?

"You are such a pervert."

"Vampire or no, I'm a man Katniss." There was something in the way he said that that had Katniss' eyes narrowing in confusion. She swore she'd never understand this vampire. He was constantly throwing her for a loop. He'd helped them after Gale lost his soul-after Katniss had given her virginity to him-promising only to collect Johanna and leave. Johanna was also one of Gale's children, and Peeta's one true love.

Until Johanna hopped on the crazy train and rode it out of his life with a Chaos demon.

Women vampires. Go figure.

Peeta always showed a great capacity for violence and an even greater capacity for love. Something demons weren't well known for. He was an enigma to his own kind and the likes of her. But that didn't make him any less dangerous. And she would do well to remember it.

_After Peeta had left them in the park, she, Gale and Delly had hightailed it back to the high school library to research. Gale knew him but he hadn't been around Peeta in over fifty years. In that time, Gale hadn't followed what he or Johanna had been up too._

"_Listen, Sweetheart. He's not your typical vampire." Haymitch Abernathy, her watcher, said, looking up from the book he'd been studying. Next to his hand was a silver flask that everyone knew was filled with white liquor. He'd seen far more than anyone should in his life. Even in his field of work. _

"_What do you mean?" Katniss' grey eyes scanned the library, taking in her friend's frightened, concerned faces, her watcher's resigned expression and finally, Gale, her vampire boyfriend with a soul-almost guilty face. Apparently this was something he _did_ know._

"_Peeta," Gale said with a tired sigh. "He's killed two slayers."_

The creature staring back at her had killed two Slayers. Something no other master Vampire had done before or since. He was a vicious killer. And by the way he treated Johanna, a passionate lover. A beast created because she had taken a liking to his beauty and had begged Gale to take him. Gale, her creator and Peeta's too.

_"Johanna wanted a new plaything. I was getting a little bored myself. When she saw him, she was like a kid coveting a shiny new toy. She watched him for weeks before I finally decided to make him for her."_

_Katniss was repulsed as Gale retold the tale of how he'd taken a sweet, nineteen-year-old boy and turned him because his companion wanted Peeta. Who knew what kind of life that boy could have had. And now he was here in Panem, threatening all she held dear because of a decision made over a hundred years ago._

"_He was a baker's son." Gale said, a strange emotion floating across his face. Katniss thought it almost looked like affection._

"_How do you know?" Haymitch asked, taking a swig from his flask. Gale sighed again, something he'd done a lot in the last hour. It was a tell that he was about to say something nobody wanted to hear._

"_Because after Peeta reawakened, we went to the bakery his family owned and killed them all."_

"Shall we, Slayer?" It was the only warning Katniss had before lunged. She fell backwards, using his momentum to throw him backwards. She swiftly rolled to her feet to find he'd done the same. They slowly circled each other, his leather duster floating between his legs. This time, Katniss attacked him, her tiny fists and feet landing only half of her blows as he deftly blocked and ducked. When he grabbed her ankle and wrenched, sending her into a spiral she lost her bearing and landed hard on the ground.

The wind was knocked out of her, leaving her vulnerable on the ground. She felt rather than heard his boots plant themselves on either side of her hips. His blunt fingers buried themselves into the base of her braid and yanked her neck back.

"I've dreamed of drinking your blood, Slayer. I jerk off to the fantasy. I come imagining you're screams."

"You're disgusting." She gasped. Her body betrayed her and sent a wave of heat to settle wet and achy between her thighs. She saw Peeta's nose twitch from the side of her eye. She started to struggle when she saw the knowing grin bloom on his face.

"Not too disgusting, eh, sweetheart? Smell's like the Slayer's panties are a little damp thinking about me taking her." His voice was like velvet over gravel, the sound making her shiver. Embarrassment had her rolling hard to the left, her sudden move catching him off balance and allowing her to get him to the ground with her straddling him. Her knees dug into his arms, the stake she always seemed to materialize out of nowhere pressed against his chest. She was gasping desperately for breath, her skull throbbing painfully from where his fingers had pulled.

Instead of looking fearful underneath her deceptively tiny frame, his still blue eyes were dark with something Katniss couldn't name. He bit his bottom lip in his teeth, forcing her gaze to his lips.

"What are you going to do now, Katniss?"

It was the second use of her name that did her in.

Peeta _never_ called her anything other than Slayer. She wasn't entirely sure he'd even known what her real name was. But hearing him say it in that deep growl of his did something to her insides that made her throw instinct and caution to the wind. She didn't think as she fused their lips together. His cool lips opened eagerly under hers, his tongue demanding and sure against hers. He tasted of cigarettes and beer with a slight undercurrent of copper than she didn't want to think too hard about.

He felt strong and solid between her thighs, her backside pressed against the ever-increasing length of his denim-covered cock. His hands had slid out from under her knees to curve around her ass under her skirt. The chill of his fingers was a welcome relief against her panty clad heat and she found her hips moving of their own accord.

Peeta growled, low and deep in his chest, the vibration causing the ache in her core to throb painfully worse.

"Oh, God. What the hell are we doing?" Katniss ripped her lips away from his and brought wide, grey eyes up to meet his lust filled blue. She could see the ring of gold around his irises but she didn't feel afraid.

Her vulnerable state hindered her ability to realize that Peeta was about to move. She let out a very un Slayer like squeal when he rolled them over, his blunt fingers around her wrists and his impossibly hard cock pressed tight to the soft heat at the apex of her thighs.

"We're going to fuck, Katniss." He told her in no uncertain terms. He thrust his hips against her, eliciting a whimper from her throat that would have mortified her if she could think.

"No we're not." She managed, her own thrusting hips proving her a liar. Peeta didn't even need to call her on it. He watched in fascination as her breasts heaved against the thin material of her tank top, her nipples were already pebbled and straining. With a leer he dipped his blond head and captured one in his blunt teeth. Katniss nearly came off the ground with a shout. Impossible pleasure pulsed through her as he worried the nub, sucking it through the cotton.

"You were saying?" He chuckled. He hazarded letting one of her hands go so he could pulled the top down and reveal her olive skin to his greedy gaze. "You're so fucking beautiful, Katniss."

There was something about the way he kept saying her name. Something deep and dark and almost secret. He was looking at her reverently, his clear blue eyes taking every exposed inch of skin like a man dying of thirst. She arched into him when his lips wrapped around her nipple once more, nipping and worrying the peak with teeth and tongue until she was moaning and writhing against him without abandon. He spent equal time on each mound, not stopping until he was satisfied with the way the dark nipples strained into the air.

He reared up, making her cry out with the sudden loss of him. Peeta arched a golden brown as she reached for him. He shook his head, a real smile curving his full mouth as he shrugged out of his duster. He tossed it to the side and slid his hands up her silky smooth calves, over her thighs to the edge of her skirt. His chilled touch did nothing to ease the heat flushing her skin. If anything, the calloused skin of his thick fingers made it worse.

"Peeta," she gasped, her voice and embarrassing rasp of breath that barely passed her lips. He groaned now, his eyes drifting closed at the way his name sounded in that moment. He leaned down and kissed her hard, their hands flying over each other in frenzy. Clothes started to disappear, neither caring how exposed they both were here in this small clearing in the cemetery. They rolled and fought until they were both naked, Katniss on top again, her slick heat poised over his thick erection.

Their eyes locked and held, Peeta's hands moving to her hips to help guide movements above him. They both hissed when the chill of his cock slid into the warmth of her lower lips. Bracing her hands on his hard stomach, Katniss dropped slowly onto his length.

"Fuuuuck." Peeta gasped, his head thrown back in ecstasy with each inch that disappeared into her heat.

"Oh, oh, oh." Was all Katniss could muster as her eyes rolled back into her head and she had to struggle to keep from collapsing against him. He stretched her walls, filling her so completely. She didn't think she'd ever felt anything so good before and she briefly wondered if she ever would again.

Once their pelvises were flush, Katniss paused, breathing deep to settle herself and get her bearings. With Peeta's large hands on her hips, she started to move. She was a bit hesitant and unsure at first, but with his help she quickly found a rhythm that worked for both of them.

Whimpers and moans filled the air around them, the smell of sex invading both of their heightened senses until their movements were barely controlled. Peeta's eyes stared into hers with an intensity that begged her to look away but she couldn't. He reached between their bodies and found her clit with his thumb.

"Oh God, Peeta!" Katniss cried, her hips jerking forward to chase the feeling he was creating. A few stiff circles with his thumb against the sensitive nub had her screaming as her orgasm crashed over her. Her walls compressed around him, making him growl, a sound that Katniss was sure she'd never get enough of hearing.

After shocks twitched through her as she collapsed against him. Peeta rolled them over, his elbows hooking under her knees and spreading her open for him. His lips were pressed tight against the pulse point on her neck and his hips snapped hard against hers.

"Fuck, Katniss. You're so fucking hot. So damn sweet. I'm going to come." He gasped against her skin, his movements becoming more and more uncoordinated as the minutes flew by. She felt him tense above her, felt him his cool breath against her skin the second before she felt a sharp pain in her neck.

He roared as he came, her sweet Slayer blood flowing over his tongue as she screamed her second orgasm when he bit her. They both collapsed to the ground in a boneless mass. Peeta retracted his teeth and licked the wound closed.

He raised his blond head to look at her, the anger and betrayal she felt at his taking her blood already showing through the haze of her pleasure.

"Mine!" He growled, his eyes pinning hers and daring her to deny it. She scowled at him, baring her teeth and she started to struggle under him. "Mine." He said again, just as forcefully. Then he pulled away from her, grabbed his clothes and was gone before she could even think of chasing after him.

"You see, Peeta's always been different." Gale said, running a hand through his dark hair. He looked agitated, almost like he didn't want to admit what he was about to say.

"_How?" Katniss asked, not sure if she wanted the answer._

"_Soulless demons can't love. Peeta can."_

_fin...maybe_

* * *

><p><em>AN-<em>So, I was at work on Friday, graveyard shift of course, trying to figure out if i could write something for PIP on the make up days. I'm not sure how this popped in my head, but my old Spuffy self decided to give it a go. inthe original ending was supposed to be Katniss falling asleep to watching Buffy reruns. But I like this one better. Will there be an Episode 2? Won't say no. Not beta'd. Enjoy.


End file.
